A New Enemy
by Tasianna
Summary: InuYasha starts trying to kill Kagome and Naraku comes to her rescue


**Chapter One: A Surprising Savior**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome was running through the forest blindly as she cried trying to forget what had just happened to her

~~~~Begin Flashback~~~~

Kagome was in the bushes and was watching dreadfully and painfully as she was hurt by each word they said "Inuyasha... do you love my reincarnation more than me?" She said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Kikyo I love you more than anyone and I always will that shard detector is nothing to me" he said as he started to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"In that case..." she said with an evil grin crossing her lips "Kill her... KILL KAGOME!" "Eh?! I can't do that!"

'At least he hasn't lost his mind yet' she thought as tears started welling up in her eyes trying to hold it back because Inuyasha would smell it.

"I-Inuyasha y-you don't love m-me?" Kikyo said with a puppy pout and tears flowing from her eyes "Don't get me wrong it's not like I hate her but I need my soul to continue living in this world."

"Well... fine" he said as he pulled her into another kiss.

'NO! I would rather be killed by Naraku then by my love.' she thought as she ran into the forest crying in fear of her life.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

she was still running as she tripped on a root into the dirt as her tears turned it to mud and she cried herself to sleep not caring if any youkais came. She fell into her dreamland and looked around the ground was covered with blood... and there in the middle laid inuyashas limp body she quickly checked for a pulse but... he was dead... then suddenly he started moving "Ka-Kagome?" he stammered as he looked up at the petite girl "DIE!" Inuyasha then screamed raising his claws he slashed at her and turned around as the hanyou walked off with Kikyo.

"Inu... yasha..." she said tears forming in her eyes "NOOOOOO!" she screamed off into the distance as she woke up frightened and crying then she realized something... she was on a bed, she then got up and stared around the room she was in, it had dark purple walls and ceiling, and a carpet that looked like it was painted with blood, there was no other items in the room though just the bed, a closet, and only one door Kagome tried to open it but it was locked.

"Oh... look here it looks as if my little miko is awake." said an approaching silhouette.

though it was too dark to see their face Kagome immediately recognized the voice "Naraku... what do you want from me?! If your trying to take the shards I'm warning you I'm prepared to defend them with my life!"

"My, my do you really want to die that much?" Naraku said smirking as Kagome glared at him "I brought you to make a deal... I will protect you from Inuyasha and you can live here in return... you will kill Inuyasha." 'No normal human being would refuse this deal after what just happened to her not even a priestess would be able to resist this deal...'

"It's tempting but... I can't kill Inuyasha he was still my first and only love..."

Naraku frowned at what she said and walked out 'This miko is truly pure... I can't taint her just yet...' he stopped at the doorway before he left "fine then you may go"

"Good!" She said as she stormed out of the castle and into the forest.

After about an hour of walking she thought 'I should probably go and find Inuyasha and the gang... wait what am I thinking Inuyasha is trying to kill me... plus I don't even know how to get back there even if I wanted to... so where should I go?'

As she was thinking she didn't hear the bear youkai coming up behind her "Oh my it looks like I've found lunch!" The demon smirked evilly as he finally came across some weak prey and swiftly swung his claws.

Kagome quickly searched around for her bow 'Crap! I forgot my bow at camp... oh well at least now I won't have to worry about Inuyasha anymore and ill finally get out of Naraku's clutches for good!' She thought awaiting the much desired darkness to free her from her pain as she smiled and shut her eyes... but it never came Kagome then heard a screech of pain and felt a warm blot of liquid on her face and after she opened her eyes she realized what it was... blood! Kagome was in fear and shook at the scene before her eyes there was the bear youkai and his claws had gone through... NARAKU?! "What the hell did you save me for?!"

"Oh... K-Kagome... good you're... safe..." Naraku said before passing out, and the bear youkai ran off in a flash noticing that he just struck down a VERY powerful hanyou. Of course Kagome being the pure hearted girl she was slowly leaned Naraku on her shoulder dragging his limp body back in to the castle and quickly laid him down on the nearest bed she could find and resting him on it and as she was leaving she spotted a bow and a few arrows and grabbed it 'I hope they don't mind me borrowing this...' as Kagome threw a blanket over Naraku and left in the forest.

After a few days of walking Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and she quickly readied her arrow prepared to attack when a familiar figure walked through the trees.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried

But Kagome still had her arrow ready to fire not backing down as Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled face "K-Kagome?"

She slowly but cautiously dropped her bow but before it was all the down "Sit!"

"?! What the hell was..."he started and Kagome immediately answered him before he had finished

"I heard your little conversation with Kikyo... and I for one will not allow you to kill me!" she said trying to hold back her tears but failing miserably "The only reason I came back is because I wanted to grab my backpack and say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo then I'm heading back to the forest," she would've gone to the well but Kagome knew that her family had moved so there was no reason to go back. As she walked through the trees into the village she once called home two people had clung to her it was Shippo her adoptive son, and Sango her sister "Kagome I'm so glad you're safe we've been looking desperately for you!" Sango said as Kagomes kit just sobbed in her arms happy to be reunited with his mother.

"I'm not staying long..." Kagome said barely above a whisper hoping they wouldn't hear her, they did though.

"What why?!" They said in unison.

"Um..." 'I can't tell them the truth they would be wanting me to stay even more if I did...' Kagome thought as she quickly made up a lie "...I wanted to go visit my family for month or two." 'Good thing I didn't tell them that they moved' She rushed passed them and grabbed her backpack and headed in the direction of the well and kept running after she passed it, and prepared for the threats of the forest.

AN: This is my first Fan Fiction attempt and I hope you all liked it


End file.
